


Reasons Why I Love My Husband

by xbrokendollzx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bard loves him too much for all that so he needs to relax, Couple Issues, Enough to give you a tooth ache so please, Fluff, M/M, Thranduil is stressed so he tries to pick a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrokendollzx/pseuds/xbrokendollzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressures of being married with four children are wearing on Bard and Thranduil. Both are handling it in their own way. </p><p>Bard decides that his Husband needs a little wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why I Love My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something written for a friend. It is based on something that she saw online, that she sent me with a little idea of her own. Enjoy!

Bard groaned when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, reaching up to slide himself from under the car he had been intently working on. The fact that he had foreseen this, that a very specific name would be flashing across his Phone screen at some point in the day made the innocent little buzz feel more like a death sentence.

The stress from raising four Children in between their respective jobs garnered enough stress to have them at each other’s throats by the end of the day. Legolas and Sigrid were both going off to college this year, so he and Thranduil were working with closely with them to find their dream schools. And there were many to choose from, as they both worked diligently to maintain competitive GPAs. They were to graduate at the top of their classes. 

Bain was going through his own issues. The usual teenage coming into age stuff. Struggling with his grades and girls alike. He had also developed a penchant for using the word “fuck” to convey his every feeling. Bain was also very fortunate that Thranduil was so damned patient, because that nasty attitude of his put Bard on tilt. At Thranduil’s insistence, they enrolled him in a self defense class where he could work off some of that animosity. It seemed to be working thus far.

Tilda of course was in the middle as usual. She was the ray of light upon them all, seeking to view her glass as half full at all times. She had a hug for whomever was sad, a cookie for those that were sick, and an “I love you” for each and every member of the house every five minutes or so. She could never say it enough.

It wasn’t always like this. That little buzz had the potential to bring joy to any shitty day and fill him with warmth. Pure excitement. In the past he actually ended up doused in oil after mindlessly letting go of his box socket wrench, in an attempt to answer the incoming call he had been waiting for with baited breath. 

The beautiful laugh that cut through the line at his expense after telling the story was well worth it.

He grabbed the blackened, oily rag that he discarded nearby to wipe his hands off, before sitting up on his creeper. He winced, reaching back to press a hand into the small of his back to somehow ease the ache. He would definitely swallow his pride and take Sigrid up on her offer the next time she brought out that heating pack. Bain could tease him about all he wanted. He’d be an old geezer, with some damned relief.

What he really could go for though, was a massage from-

Another buzz. 

He sighed. Well, there was certainly no use avoiding it any longer.

He fished his phone out from his pocket and held it up. 

‘Thran (2)’

Shit. He took a deep breath and unlocked the screen, tapping the little envelope.

**Thran:** _I would like your explanation as to why you believed that it was  
appropriate to leave your crying daughter behind this morning._

**Thran:** _Do take your time in forming your undoubtedly piss poor excuse. I will wait._

Bard sat up defensively. He was not in the mood for this nonsense.

 **Bard:** _She was especially aggravated after that little tiff she had with_  
Bain this morning over the teddy that he apparently beheaded. She's had it since she was two  
so she was rather bent out of shape over it. I spoke to Bain. She was fine when I left her. 

Another buzz. Thranduil was spoiling for a fight. 

**Thran:** _Define ‘fine’, Bard. It took me two full hours to comfort her. She was so distraught that she wished to stay  
home from classes._

His little girl had been crying for two hours straight? Had he known, he would have had Sigrid or Bain bring her down to the shop to spend some time with him. That always cheered her up. 

**Bard:** ___I didn’t know she was still so upset. I’ll make it up to you when I get home,_  
_and call Bain in about an hour to let him know that a portion of his allowance will be going to a new teddy for_  
_Tilly._

**Thran:** _I am not the one with the sore vocal chords. You will make it up to Tilda, yourself,  
when you get home. Bain has already done his part by apologizing._

Bard gritted his teeth. 

**Bard:** _I didn’t mean to upset her, Thran. I know how to manage the children. Trust me, I only have years  
of practice._

This was ridiculous. He bet on anything that this wasn’t even really about the earlier incident. Thranduil was always happy to look after the kids in the mornings.

He was just being a prickly little-

 **Thran:** _What you did not mean to do does not matter much now, does it?_

-Bastard!

 **Bard** _Okay Thran, stop. Whatever this is? Stop._

**Thran:** _I am not doing anything. Bard._

**Bard** _I’m not doing this with you._

**Thran:** _No worries. That is quite familiar to me._

**Bard:** _No, what's familiar is you, always making a damned fuss over absolutely nothing!_

**Thran:** _Oh, so now it is nothing, is it? Forgive me. I must have forgotten._

**Bard:** _Don't._

**Thran:** _I will not._

**Bard:** _But You bloody well will! I know you, Thran. You're gonna let this stew all day. I will  
come home, and there'll be yet another argument._

**Thran:** _Interesting. I was under the impression that it was nothing._

**Bard:** _Thran._

**Thran:** _There is no point as you never seem to listen to what I have to say much,  
anyhow. You do what you like. I will do the same._

**Bard:** _You know that's a lie._

**Thran:** _It must be. Silly me, I've also forgotten that You could do no wrong._

**Bard:** _You know that is a fucking lie, Thranduil._

**Thran:** _We are at the part where we swear? Wonderful. Of course it fucking is, Bard._

Damn it all.

**Bard:** _I didn't mean it in that manner!_

**Thran:** _You never do._

**Bard:** _Look, this is childish. Let's hash it out over lunch? I'll drive over._

**Thran:** _Do not bother, I've business to conduct. I will not have the free time at all._  
_I will see you at home. That is, if you manage to make it home for dinner. See to_  
_it that you call ahead if you cannot._

Bard’s was halfway through an entire paragraph filled with verbal snipes that detailed just how fed up with Thranduil's attitude he was, along with the list of all the shitty things he had done to piss him off lately just to be spiteful, before he stopped and really looked at what he was doing. With a frustrated groan, he rapidly tapped the delete button.

This wasn’t who he was.

Aside from his children, his Husband meant the world to him. And he was going to prove that to him one way or another.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Reasons Why I Love My Husband_

_1\. He supports me when I need it the most._  
_2\. From Day 1, he showed my Children the most unconditional love._  
_3\. He tolerates my bullshit and has never given up on me._  
_4\. He knows how to give me my space, but remains by my side._  
_5\. He works with me to solve any problem that comes our way._  
_6\. There is never a time that he was dishonest with me._  
_7\. If he cannot tell me something, I know that it is because he can not yet word it correctly and will tell me in time._  
_8\. There are times where he irritates me but I know that is a small price to pay for such a loyal lover._  
_9\. He has the most beautiful, radiant smile that is enough to make any thoughts of a shitty day melt away._  
_10\. He has the most eclectic music taste._  
_11\. He belts out “Dirty Deeds” better than anyone I know._  
_12\. His gingerbread cookies are enough to make a man want to cry and sell his soul._  
_13\. He is extremely considerate, kind, and giving._  
_14\. He taught me how to be patient._  
_15\. He taught Sigrid to love herself._  
_16\. He taught Bain that every one isn't out to hurt him._  
_17\. He taught Tilda to love to the best of her ability_  
_18\. He is intelligent, stunning, and resourceful._  
_19\. He said “yes.”_  
_20\. I know that in a month's time, when we renew our vows, that he’ll be saying it again._  
_21\. He’ll be saying it again and again for years to come._

Thranduil was on number 8 when the tears began to fall, leaning in the doorway of their bathroom later that night with his head buried in his hands. Seeing the children's hand writing on numbers 15,1 6 and 17 broke him down completely. How could he have been so horrible, so cruel to the man who held his heart? Bard had done absolutely nothing but try his hardest, offering his full support at every moment. And all he had done in return was behave like an indignant child. At some point that day, Bard came home to write a detailed list of why he loved him...on their bathroom mirror. And reading it made him feel like such a fool.

With a teary laugh, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

**Thran:** _I will always say yes. Please come home so we can talk. I am sorry._

When a small vibration echoed through the bathroom, Thranduil spun to see Bard standing behind him, phone in hand.

“I've been a fool too. But as long as you keep saying yes, My Love, I will continue to ask.”

And right there, on the bathroom floor, Thranduil gave him yet another thing to add to the list.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see the picture this was based on, you can go here: http://i.huffpost.com/gen/3757324/images/o-LIST-OF-REASONS-I-LOVE-MY-WIFE-facebook.jpg


End file.
